Fairies/Companion Group
Fairies '''are a group of friendly Fairies. They can join you after a battle. World Interactions Battle Dialogue “Here, take this. ♪ We’re friends, right? ♪” (+1 Fairy Acorn) “Here, take this. ♪ We’re friends, right? ♪” (+430G) “Here, take this. ♪ We’re friends, right? ♪” (+1 Holy Water) “We ate a strange mushroom and we might get poisoned. Hey, will you give us some antidote grass?” (Give Antidote Grass?) *Yes - “Yay! Thank you. ♪” (+20 Affinity) *No - “Aww...” “Will you give us some spending money?” (Give 258G?) *Yes - “Yay! Thank you. ♪” (+25 Affinity) *No - “Aww...” “Those biscuits are yummy! Hey, will you give us some?” (Give Biscuit?) *Yes - “Yay! Thank you. ♪” (+30 Affinity) *No - “Aww...” “There are a lot of fairies all over the world. ♪ We’re friend with everybody. ♪” “When we get tired, we sleep in flowers. ...So don’t step on flowers, okay?” “Yay! Let’s play! ♪ We’ll pretend we’re on an adventure! ♪” “We can use a lot of different magic. It’s because we’re in tune with nature. ♪” “To the southwest of Sabasa is Fairy’s Island. The Queen Fairy and lots of our friends are there. ♪” “Elf big-sis protects us from bad guys. The guardian of the forest is pretty amazing, riiight? ♪” “Those big holes in the ground… Are those the Tartarus rifts? Elf big-sis says we should never go near them.” “Fairies communicate telepathically. That means that no fairy can talk behind another fairy’s back. Our relationships are hard.” “Fairies looove pranks. ♪ So we pull a looot of pranks. ♪” “If a fairy stores a lot of dark energy, she can become a dark fairy. They’re naughty and like to play. Apparently they can learn gambling skills.” “How many friends do you have?” *Hundreds - “Wow! Amazing! We’ll be your friends too. ♪” (+10 Affinity) *Several - “Is that so? Is that normal for a human? ...Or is it fewer than normal?” *...Not even one - “...You poor thing.” “Hey, hey… Wanna try sniffing this flower?” *Sniff it – Luka smelled the flower… The sweet smell put Luka to sleep! “Yay! We got you! ♪” (+10 Affinity) *Don’t sniff it - “Meanie!” *Have the Fairies sniff it - “*Sniff* *Sniff* …zzzzz...” The Fairies fell asleep! (-5 Affinity) “Hey, hey… Wanna try digging in the ground over there?” *Dig - Luka: “*Dig* *Dig* Ahhh!” Luka fell into a pitfall! “Yay! We got you! ♪” (+10 Affinity) *Don’t dig - “Meanie!” *Have the Fairies dig - “*Dig* *Dig* Wahhh!” The Fairies fell into a pitfall! (-5 Affinity) “What kind of bug are we like?” *Butterflies - “Ahahaa! We are like butterflies, aren’t we? ♪” (+10 Affinity) *Grasshoppers - “Liar! How are we like grasshoppers?” *Cockroaches - “We are not! Blehhh!” (-5 Affinity) “Hey, hey, have you heard of the World Tree?” *I’ve heard of it - “Whaaat? You’ve heard of it?” *I haven’t heard of it - “It’s the biggest tree in the world, the legendary god tree. It’s bigger than any building. ♪” *I’ve climbed it - “Wow, amaaazing! ♪ Hey, hey, how big is it?!” (+10 Affinity) Pocket Castle '''Basic Greeting: Fairies: "Let's play together!" With Claudia: Claudia: "Hey! I bet you're the ones who stole and ate the full moon grass!" Fairies: "Wahhh! Run awaaay!" Claudia: "I swear, you're nothing but trouble... Kyahh!" -The Elf fell into a pitfall! Fairy: "Pitfaaall! ♪" Fairy: "Elf big-sis was defeated!" With Manako: Fairies: "Wow! So many eyes! Can you see everything?" Manako: "Fufufuu, of course. I can even see very far away." Fairies: "So you never lose hide-and-seek?" Manako: "Um... I'm good at seeking, but I'm scared of confined spaces, so I'm not good at hiding." With Lisa: Fairy: "Wow! What a pretty picture! Let's have some fun and draw on it!" Fairy: "Let's draw flowers. ♪ Let's draw the sun. ♪" Lisa: "St-stop it! Just what do you think you're doing to such a piece of art?!" Lisa: "Although, I suppose even graffiti has some artistic worth..." Fairy: "Let's pour water on it. ♪" Lisa: "St-stop that!" Grandeur Theater World Gadabout Actions Category:Monsters Category:Monsterpedia: Paradox Chapter 1 Category:Group Monsters Category:Fairies Category:Artist: UN DO Category:Loli Category:Companions